


Never Alone

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star Trek Characters: Chekov, other mentioned Relationship: Chekov/readerRequest: First, LOVE YOUR BLOG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to request a Chekov x reader where the reader is Russian and has been stranded on an unknown planet for years by herself. The Enterprise crew rescues her and Chekov is the only person she will talk to and fluffy stuff.





	

You knew there was something else here and that scared the living daylights out of you. You had been round and round this miserable planet for the last god knows how long. You had counted 5 years but you could be off. The sun didn’t really come out all that often and so you couldn’t be sure.   
You were lucky. Well, as lucky as someone could get.   
This planet seemed to have had life at some point in the past. God knows what happened to it but there was a small, empty village with only a handful of houses. You had taken to one particular house which had an attic which had windows you could see right around. Deciding to take the attic as your home, you moved a bed into the room along with a desk, chest of draws and a chair but it would grow to be more homely over the years. You had dug through all the houses and found some weapon, clothes, tools but no food.   
You were on the brink of starvation when you found the bunker. It was filled to the brim with dry, long lasting food, bottles of water and survival items. At least 5 years worth. You then discovered every house had one of these hidden bunkers filled with food and water. You had about 30 years worth of food and water.   
You were carful not to go overboard and only ate and drank when necessary. You tried to live as much off the land as possible, which wasn’t as hard as you thought.   
In the bunkers, there was seeds to grow fruit and veg and after a long hike, you found a river with clear, salt-free water.   
You had been a sole survivor (as far as you knew) of a ship. You were an orphan and you were being transferred when you were 11 years old. Then you ship was attacked. You were pushed into a pod and shot out the ship, watching the ship blow up before your eyes.   
Now there was a chance of being rescued.   
You saw then coming into the village. You were currently hid up in your attic, watching them all closely. There was about 6 people, 5 male and 1 female.   
They all wore a uniform which you vaguely recognised. You had seen it in your youth but couldn’t remember if it was a good or bad thing. But they had weapons. Guns to be precise. You only had knifes and rods but nothing that could protect you if they shot at you.   
They then split up to look around. One man, who didn’t look that older than you with blonde hair and blue eyes, came into the house you were in. You were terrified because you were slightly injured. When searching the waste land around the village, you had approached a mountain with boulders at it base. When you had tried to climb across the boulders, you had lost your footing and fallen. You had a gash across your forehead as well as a few bruise across your body and a twisted ankle.   
You began to panic. You heard him open the door and walk around downstairs. You quickly limped over and hid under the bed but stepped on a loose floor board that seemed to scream.  
You heard voices and heard a number of footsteps run into the house. You pushed yourself further under the bed, hearing them climbing the stairs.   
The first thing you saw was those blonde curls as the man came into the room. It had been so long since you had seen another human but he was so handsome. He had bright blue eyes which seemed to dance as they scanned the room and he climbed further into the room, meaning you could now only see his heels. He walked around your room but you didn’t know what he was looking for.   
He then started to walk towards the bed. Your heart beat fiercely against the inside of your chest and your hands started to shake.   
Maybe you could dart for the door. But his feet came to stand by the bed. Then he kneeled.   
Your heart was beating out of your chest as his face came into view. As his bright blue eyes fell on you, his mouth fell open.   
Your eyes widened as you pushed yourself further back under the bed.   
“Hey, hey, hey. Its okay, I wont hurt you.” He said, his thick Russian accent taking you by surprise. It felt so good to have someone talk, especially with such a lovely accent.   
“you’re hurt.” He whispered, seeing the gash across of your head. You gently nodded, showing you understood what he was saying.   
“Let me help you.” He said, holding out a hand to you.   
Gingerly, you accepted it.   
He helped you crawl out from under the bed, which you were thankful for because it was very painful with your ankle.   
He was very patient with you, wrapping a arm gently around your waist to help you to your feet. He was a little taller than you but you couldn’t get past how beautiful his eyes were.   
He helped you sit on the bed, you hissed as the adrenaline of the moment wore off and your ankles started throbbing. The man kneeled in front of you, his eyes scanning over your tattered form. You must have looked a mess to him. You had been here for so long, you had stopped caring about your appearance. But you wanted to show him you weren’t a savage.   
“My names [y/n] [l/n].” You said in a timid voice, afraid someone downstairs would hear. The man froze at the sound of your voice, looking at you.   
“Im Pavel Chekov.” He said, smiling widely at you. You held out your right hand and he took it, shaking it with a toothy smile.   
“nice to meet you.” You said, returning the smile.   
\---------------time skip------------------  
You lay on the soft bed in the quarters aboard the Enterprise.   
After Pavel helped you stand, he said he would take to see Bones who was a doctor. You were reluctant but Pavel reassured you. He took you down stair and told everyone he had found you. The captain, ‘Kirk’ who raised an eyebrow when he saw Pavel coming down the stairs with you. He had joked that only Pavel would find a beautiful girl in a waste land like this.   
You didn’t want to talk to them. To be honest, you were in shock. But you trusted Pavel so you kept close by his side. You didn’t even speak to Bones, the doctor. He seemed to understand thought. You heard him speaking to Pavel, saying that it was the shock of everything that had happened and that you would probably cling to Pavel because he was the who found you. But Pavel seemed fine with it. He had said that he would do anything you needed. Bone had spoken to Kirk and apparently, Kirk said that Pavel could have a little bit of slack from his duties if you needed anything.   
But you were washed, clothed fed and, for the first time in what felt like forever, you were happy.   
It was late and you assumed everyone would be in their beds when you heard a knock at the door. Jumping, you scrambled away from the door till you heard his voice.   
“[y/n], its me, Pavel. Are you okay?” Pavel called through the door, making you relax. You got up and limped over to the door. Bones had agreed with your diagnosis and just said to keep it rested.   
You got to the door and stared at the panel. How the hell did you use it?   
It wasn’t like the ones you remembered and Uhura, while was very nice and sweet to you, hadn’t show you how to open the door from the inside.   
“Uh, I don’t know how to open the door.” You called through the door to Pavel, hoping he could help.   
“Is it locked?” He called back making you frown.   
“If I don’t know how to open the door, what makes you think I know if its locked or not?” You said, hearing a chuckle at the other side which made you laugh.   
Before you knew it, the door open, showing Chekov pressing the panel on the outside.   
“It vanst locked.” He confirmed as you smiled and let him in. He showed you how to close the door and how to lock and unlock it.  
“Thank you.” You said, making Pavel look at you, the confusion obvious on his face.   
“For vhat?” He asked, turning his body to face you.   
“For everything.” You said, looking down.   
A warmth surrounded your body as Pavels arms wrapped around you. You froze at the sudden contact but quickly returned the hug, wrapping your own arms around him. Human contact. You craved it. The feeling of his body against yours and yet this was different than you remembered. The feeling was different. You had known him less than a day but you were drawn to him and, it would seem he was to you.   
Perhaps you were developing a small crush on him.   
“Pavel, can I ask a favour?” You said, pulling back. Pavel nodded, his curls bouncing on the top of his head as he waited for your next words.   
“Could, could you stay here? Just for a bit? I-i…” You trailed off, looking away from him as your tears started to whell in your eyes. He reached up cupped your cheek, making you look back at him.   
“Vhats vrong?” He asked, the concern obvious in his voice.   
“I don’t want to be alone again.” You whispered, a tear running down your cheek.   
“I vont leave you, I promise. I’ll stay tonight if that’s vhat you vant.” Pavel whispered, pressing a reassuring kiss to your forehead. He then took your hands and lead you over to the bed. You crawled under the covers. Pavel was about to turn away but you grabbed his hand and pulled him back. The bed was a queen size so you were more than happy to share it with him.   
He was quick to climb under the covers and turn off the light.   
The last thing you remember was cuddling into his side and his arms wrapping around you.   
From that moment on, you were never alone.


End file.
